Kyūseisha no monogatari
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: 400 years ago, Igneel & the other 4 dragons managed to survive the massacre caused by Acnologia. However it only the matter of time when Acnologia wil find them and finished them off. That's when Skiadrum found the tablet with legend of Dragon God. With the help of the other 4, they managed to summon the manifestation of the mighty Dragon God. Who is it? Check out the story!


**A/N: Following the ongoing plot from Fairy tail manga, make me comes to decision to create this story. It a bit unusual then the other X-overs, but I will still gonna give it a try.** ****

 **Ishgar** **  
** **400 years ago**

This was the era where dragons supposed to rule the world. But a disaster occurred which in the result of dragons being terminated by a mere human.

Everything starts when the dragons divided themselves in two factions. Those who wanted to coexist with humans and those who wanted to rule over them. The dragons that wanted to coexist with humans wanted to share their power with humans in order to help them oppose the other faction. That's how Dragonslayer magic came to exist.

But that proved to be a huge mistake. One of the humans managed to gain so much power that he managed to kill the dragons. The human mercilessly killed all the dragons in his path with no exceptions. He bathed in their blood and as a result his body began to change. His teeth became fangs while his finger became claws. A feather-like pitch black wings sprout out from his back. He forgot his real name after transforming himself into a dragon. And that is the birth of Dragon of Apocalypse, The Dragon King, Acnologia.

The self-proclaimed Dragon King killed mercilessly the rest of the dragons. In the end only 5 Dragons remained.

The Fire Dragon King, Igneel, The Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, The Metal Dragon, Metalicana, The White and Shadow Dragons, Wiesslogia and Skiadrum.

"Igneel! We must do something to stop Acnologia! We can't let he rampaged like that anymore" complained Grandeeney.

"We are not powerful enough to take him on and you know that Grandeeney!" retort The Fire Dragon King. "Look at my scar on my left eye that was the 'gift' he left after the encounter with him. That is not even a dragon but an unstoppable monster!"

"Still we must do something for the sake of our sons and daughters" remarked Wiesslogia with a grit jaw.

Skiadrum suddenly remembered a strange tablet, when he accidentally flew by the shrine of Original Dragon.

"Guys, I just remembered something that may help out situations!" exclaimed Skiadrum.

"What is it?" Igneel immediately pressed.

"Not long ago, I flew by the shrine of Original Dragon in order to find some way to destroy Acnologia. Accidentally I stumbled upon a strange tablet"

"What did it say on the tablet?" Grandeeney interject.

"It said that long time ago existed a Dragon God that was omnipotent. However the humans feared him greatly and sealed him away with dark magic forever in other dimension. The tablet said that if 5 powerful dragons fused their magic into one then there is a possibility that the manifestation of Dragon God will appear. He may not be omnipotent, but I am sure that he will be enlightened to handle Acnologia" stated Skiadrum with a strange dragon grin.

"But what if was just a joke? Then did that meant we are doomed?" frowned Wiesslogia.

"Let's do it! We have nothing to lose after all" proposed Metalicana.

"But by releasing our enemy, Acnologia would find us easily" noted Skiadrum.

"Even if we died. We will still have the legacy left to destroy him" stated Igneel.

With that 5 last dragons began releasing their power to their max and shot out a beam simultaneous at the centre spot. The aurora dome was created as 5 multicolored beams were shot at once.

 **Science change**

High above the sky, the tyrant by the name of Acnologia sensed 5 powerful energy from the East of him. He let out a powerful roar and set off straight to that direction, obliterating dozens as he flew by.

 **With the dragons**

After releasing so much energy to one spot, the dragons stopped and spot the result of their work. The aurora dome was still there, but they could feel something is appearing inside the dome. Something that looked human.

However they startled when they heard a mighty roar and turned their gaze back to the sky. The embodiment of despair descended and started to talk.

"Well, well, look what we have here. 5 puny lizards that dare to call themselves dragons are hiding from me" Acnologia taunt them with intent to provoke them.

The 5 of them grit their fangs and tried to hide the dome from the Dragon King's sight. Igneel knew that he has no choice but to fight this monster, so he looked back at his friends and nodded.

"Alright, Acnologia! For the sake of all dragons killed by you we will settle the score right here and now!" Igneel challenge the Dragon King with a glare.

Acnologia grin cruelly and replied back. "Ok, entertain me for a bit, then I will enjoy to rip you all to pieces with my claws"

Igneel glared at the black dragon and charged at him. Acnologia escaped to the sky and shaking his finger. 'Not this time or ever'

Igneel released Fire Dragon Roar at the Dragon King. The later just released the roar of his own to counter it. However Igneel just used the roar as a distraction to approach the other dragon and took it in surprise then unleash a powerful Iron Dragon Fist at the Dragon King's jaw. The Dragon of Apocalypse just stumbled a bit but immediately complied Igneel with a fist of his own. Then both clashed with each other and took off even higher.

The battle of titans seemingly equal on the first sight. But if we look closer we could see that none of Igneel's attack actually work, this is just a mere temporary counter measure awaiting for their hope to awaken.

Suddenly Igneel was seen descent down fast to the ground. Eventually he crash and looked up with half-lid eyes and muttered. "H-he is just too strong. None of my attacks actually managed to injure him"

The Dragon of Apocalypse once again descent from the cloud and taunt. "Is that all you got, Fire Dragon King?". The King looked down at the ground at the 5 dragons significantly like they were mere insects before him.

All 5 dragons know that they are not strong enough to destroy this monster before them now. At this moment, suddenly a dome started to crack and shiny entity began to float to the sky. You can't actually see what or who is it, as the blinding aurora light still had yet to die down.

Acnologia could a tremendous power coming from the mysterious entity and he was nervous for once. For the first he felt himself being threaten since he transformed himself into a dragon. He needs to act right now before that entity will be fully awaken. And so Acnologia charged at the mysterious glowing entity with a mighty roar. He intent to rip it to pieces before it will turn to a threat to him.

The 4 other dragons was about to risk their life for the unknown entity. But suddenly the glowed died down to reveal a humanoid figure with aurora colored wings sprout from his back. The seemingly human has glowing golden hair that reaches his back. The upper part of his hair was spiky, but the lower is straight and smooth. You can also notice red tips from his side bangs and the backside of his hair.

"A human?" muttered Acnologia suspicious, but still intent to kill the do called human.

However just as Acnologia's claws reach him the human with dragons wings snapped his eyes wide open and also release am aurora glow once more. The interesting fact that the eyes color was different. One was crystal blue while the other is golden like his hair. There are slits in both his pupils.

The aurora light was so bright, that the others forced to cover their sight to avoid become blind. However when they opened their eyes imagine their shock when both the dragon boy and Acnologia were nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck was that?" wondered Weisslogia and released a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened, but we are saved. I can't feel Acnologia's energy anywhere" added Metalicana.

"It seems the boy with dragon wings is the very same the manifestation of Dragon God. Subconsciously but he saved all of us!" exclaimed Skiadrum.

"Not really" interject Igneel.

"What do you mean Igneel?" Grandeeney wondered curiously.

"That light that we've seen. I bet that was released from the boy subconsciously. He himself probably didn't know about his abilities as well. But I am assuming that he just did is time leap to the future and took Acnologia with him. We cannot relax until Acnologia will be truly destroyed" deduced Igneel with narrowed eyes.

"So we will do what we have planned then?" asked Grandeeney with a sigh.

"Seems so" respond Wiesslogia. "Even though Sting and Rogue already though that me and Skiadrum were killed by themselves"

"But that boy still did save our ass. I think we should be grateful enough to at least give him a name" proposed Metalicana.

Grandeeney thought for a while before she decided to speak out her idea. "How about Messiah? He is our 'savior' after all"

"Yosh! Then I will make a small shrine and a legend about him. So that the humans would know about him" exclaimed Wiesslogia.

"And why did the humans must know about him?" retort Igneel.

"In the future, he may become their last ray of hope. They must know that someone like him exist to believe in" explained Wiesslogia.

In the end, a small shrine and the legend about the dragon boy by the name of Messiah was created. The legend of how Messiah managed to drive off the evil Dragon King to a different dimension.

 **400 years later** **  
** **Tartaros** **  
**  
Tartaros is a dark guild created by the demons from the Book of Zeref. As of this moment, it is the only active dark guild.

Messiah fell unconscious straight to Plutogrim, right after time leap both him and Acnologia to this era. Though they were in separate place, as Acnologia is nowhere to be seen.

Kyoka, the so called Queen of Nine Gate of Tartaros went out of their guild building, Plutogrim. She accidentally spot the lying figure of Messiah and grin wickedly, sending powerful dragon energy came from the boy.

"My, my, what an interesting surprise! I am sure Mard Geer-sama will appreciate you very much"

The boy was very handsome in her opinion. Despite being a demoness, Kyoka could still feel attract to the opposite sex. She couldn't help but caress the cheek of the unconscious dragon boy and felt a huge amount of pleasure from it. Strange, she thought that she only enjoyed causing pain to others.

Kyoka picked up the unconscious figure of the dragon boy and went back to the guild. She will turn this one to her boytoy and become one of the strongest demon.

 **A/N: Well, what do you think? Pretty unusual right? Just so you know Messiah is the name that the dragons had given him. Kyoka will call him the Maelstrom of Destruction and hence Naruto.** **This chapter is short because it's just a test chapter.** ****

 **One more thing, this Naruto is the manifestation of Dragon God, summed by the combine power of 5 powerful dragons. He is not a human. He is not omnipotent as well. Not yet. Zeref knew about the existence of Naruto. He allowed him to fall in the clutch of Tartaros in hope that he will get rid of the demons for him. Zeref didn't intend to die, but rather to destroy Ishgar. So he didn't need Tartaros anymore. Also he hopes that he will be one of the entities that could kill him.** ****

 **Ja ne**


End file.
